When the wife is away, the boys will play
by Indyandmutt
Summary: Shameless smut.  Maybe more chapters coming if I feel any more inspiration.  Rated M, slash, Indy/Mutt.


Mutt walked into his house and ran his hand through his hair. It'd been a long day in class, and he needed to do a lot of studying to get ready for the test scheduled for the next day.

When he looked up from the floor, before words of "I'm home, dad," could come out of his mouth, he saw his naked father sitting on the couch with a very erect penis. His mouth just hung there.

When his father heard the noise of the door opening, he looked up from his dick and noticed his son. Instead of a hasty, embarrassed apology that Mutt would've expected, he simply grinned and said, "Hello son. How was school?"

Mutt, very confused, just continued to stare at his father. He noticed some very handsome features about his father. His muscled torso, his chiseled face, his huge, rock-hard... no! That was his dad! That was sick!

Mutt pushed away the thoughts and shook his head. "Dad... what, uh... What're you doing?" he asked, embarrassed and confused. His father simply shrugged.

"Nothing much. Hey, kid. Wanna help me out here?" his father asked. Mutt's eyes widened at the question.

"Uhm..." was all he could manage before his father held out his hand and shook his head.

"Nonsense. Come on, sit down next to me." Dazed, Mutt walked over to his father. He was about to sit down, but his father held out his hand. "Whoa whoa whoa! Where are you going with all those clothes on?" he said, grinning widely.

Mutt cocked his head. "Well..." he mumbled.

"C'mon, take all that off. I'm your father. Father and son always like to spend time together." Mutt couldn't help but notice the fires of lust in his father's eyes. And, grinning, he realized that neither could he. Swiftly he stripped off all of his clothes, showing off his fine muscles and considerably-sized(but still smaller than his dad's) penis.

"That's better." Indy grinned. "Now bend over like a good boy and-" he couldn't even finish before Mutt kneeled down and started sucking on Indy's dick like a pro. Indy knew Mutt must've been a virgin, but he was damn good even without experience. He groaned loudly.

They went on like this for a while before Mutt started getting hungry for more. He slid his mouth off of his father's cock, earning a small whimper of disappointment, and crammed his own dick into his father's mouth. It turned out that his dad was even better at cocksucking than he was, probably because of years of experience, and he came in his dad's mouth after just a few minutes. His father smiled even with the dick in his mouth and stared deeply into Mutt's eyes as he drank down every last drop of his son's seed.

"Now open up for me." Indy growled, his lust reaching a peak. He wanted to fuck like an animal now, to pulverize his son's tight little hole. His son nodded and got down on the couch, spreading his legs. Indy relished in the sight of his son's beautiful tight hole opened wide before him for a few seconds before he finally came back to planet earth and reached into the nearby desk, pulling out some lube. He drizzled it over his hands for only a second before-

"NO!" his son barked, flames of lust alight in his eyes. "I want it hard and rough. I want you to do everything." Surprised but pleased at his son's beautiful impatience, Indy simply nodded.

"Well, you do need a little preparation..." he said. Suddenly, he dived like a shark going for his prey towards his son's tight little hole, and crammed his tongue inside. He navigated the inside of his son's tight ass with his tongue for a while before he was sure he'd mapped out the whole thing. Then, with one more bite, he withdrew his mouth, saliva dripping, and readied himself at his son's hole, his dick shivering in anticipation. "You ready for this, kid?" he asked.

"Dad..." Mutt grinned. "I was born ready." With a wide grin and the speed of an animal, Indy thrust hard into his son's ass. His son screamed, but he didn't want to stop. He kept going, faster and faster, harder and harder, until he got to the point where he hit his son's special place every time. After a few solid hits, they both moaned loudly and came. His seed was lost in his son's body, but Mutt's splattered all over both of their chests.

They slowly devolved into merely panting, tired beasts, and Indy slid out of his son and muttered, "I love you Mutt." Mutt merely smiled, and mumbled something in return.


End file.
